CSI:NY Love of Det Flack
by Mlp Ninjago
Summary: After chasing a kidnapper, Flack goes back to the girl who has been raped. They slowly begin to know each other. Flack finds a secret that she had been keeping. Even Mac said Flack is the only comforter for her. Will Flack find love with the girl?
1. Chapter 1 The Alley

Detective Flack sat on his office chair and tapped his foot impatiently.

_Twenty Minutes, _thought Flack. He kept repeating it in his head.

"Waiting for someone?" asked Stella.

"Yes, Danny's supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, but still...He's not here!"Flack said. Then, his cellphone rang.

"Flack," He answered."Oh. Right, yeah. What? Oh come on!"Flack turned off his phone.

"a problem?" asked Stella.

"He said he's busy. It's his family weekend," answered Flack. He stood up and put on his jacket."I gotta go!"

Flack walked outside and passed an alley way. he heard a shriek and hurried to the alley. There he saw a man trapping a woman with his body. Flack took his gun from his jacket and aimed it.

"Hey! NYPD!" Shouted Flack. The man turned and ran away. Flack chased him and called the police."Mac, I found a guy trying to rape a girl. I'm in the twentieth avenue!"

"Roger that," said Mac. Then. sirens were heard and the man stopped when he reached to a dead end. Two police came and handcuff him.


	2. Chapter 2 Scarlett Fox Jewel Kristina

Flack hurried to the poor girl and kneeled down to comfort her. She sobbed.

"Sshh, it's okay. That guy has been taken. Come on, we need you to go to the hospital," Flack said, hugging her.

"N-no...P-please. Not the h-hospital," said the girl as she shivered. Flack pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"You have to, or not, your injuries get worse," said Flack. An ambulance came and took her. She held Flack's hand tightly.

"Don't go," she begged.

"I will not, you'll be okay, I promise," said Flack as he came inside the ambulance with her.

"Sir, we will need you to get out," said the paramedic.

"But sir, I don't think she'll calm down if I leave her," Flack informed.

"Sir, she needs her parents right now. We are going to let you out from this ambulance," said the paramedic.

"Listen, Sir! She needs me right now! Get me in the ambulance!" shouted Flack. the paramedic shrunk down.

"okay, sir. I'm sorry for my rude behavior," said the paramedic. Flack smiled and came inside. Then, they drove. after they arrived, Flack wasn't leaving her side until the doctor came.

"How is she, Doc?" asked Flack,

"She's fine. Luckily, like a person like you, she wouldn't make it. She's got stab wounds in her leg," answered the doc.

"Oh my gosh," said , Mac, Stella, Sid, and Danny came inside.

"We've heard that you found a woman!" said Stella. Flack simply nodded. the girl started to wake up. Flack and the others smiled and sighed in relieve. The girl suddenly panicked.

"Who are you?! Please, get them away from me!" shouted the girl.

"Calm down, We're the police," said Stella.

"I don't believe you! Please! Let them go!" shouted the girl.

"Shhh, calm down. They're my friends. I'm Don Flack, and this is Mac Taylor, Stella, Danny, and Sid." Said Flack. the girl calmed down and looked at them.

"I'm Scarlett Fox Jewel Kristina," said the girl.

"I believe that we need to call your family?" said Stella. Scarett shook her head,

"Their gone," said Scarlett, having a tear slip out of her right eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Wait, you mean your parents are dead?" asked Danny. Stella smacked him as Scarlett buried her head in Flack's chest and cried." Sorry."

"Its alright, its just that I miss them," said Scar.

"dont you have another relative?" asked Mac. she nodded.

"I have. Daryl, my five year old sister is at home,"said Scar.

"Where's your house?" asked Stella.

"I dont wanna tell you," said Scar.

"Oh, come on. you can always tell us, or even me," said Flack. She nodded and whispered something in his ear. He gave a shocked expressjon and nodded.

"I agree to let her stay in my apartment," Flack said.

"Why?" asked Stella.

"She lived in a junkyard," Flack answered. They were all shocked.

"Don, I need to talk to you alone," said Mac. Mac and Don were about to come outside but Scar interuppted.


	4. Chapter 4

But Scar interupted, "Wait! dont leave me here!"

"Chillax, Im not going anywhere. My boss needs to talk to me," said Flack.

"Dont go hard on him," said Scarlett to Mac.

"I wont. Don is a good guy." said Mac. Scarlett nodded and sighed. Flack and Mac went outside.

"what do you want to tell me, Mac?" asked Flack.

"you and Scarlett have a special connection," said Mac.

"What? what does it even mean?" asked Don.

"I meant that Scarlett didnt trust anyone but you. She trust you completely. You were there for her." Mac said.

"So what youre sayin is that she trust me?" asked Flack. Mac nodded.

"She didnt even want you to go yet. she was afraid." explained Mac.

"Okay. Thanks Mac." said Flack. They came inside the hospital room.

"Im sorry!" said Scarlett.

"why?" asked Flack.

"I put you in trouble! now your boss is angry with you!" said Scarlett.

"What? No, of course not! Hes just telling me someting," said Flack.

"oh," said Scarlett.

"You need rest," said Don.

"I guess so," said Scarlett as she yawned and slept.

"Ill stay here," said Stella.

"No, she might be freakin out!" said Flack.

"Im sure shell understand.

"Stelaa, she can only trust one person and that is Don." explained Mac." He was the one who found her."

Stella sighed and nodded. They left and Flack sat beside Scarlett.

"Hope you be well," said Flack.

* * *

**So, Do you like it? Sorry for the short chapter but I need votes! Please vote and check out my other stories! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

After the doctor allowed Scarlet to go, they pick up Daryl.

"Sis! what took you so long?" asked Daryl.

"I have some bruises and meet Donald Flack," said Scarlet.

"Donald duck?" asked Daryl.

"Haha, no. Its just a name!" said Flack while chuckling." Lets get you home shall we?"

"But, this is my home," said Daryl.

"No! Our new home," said Scar.

"Ohhhh! Ill take my teddy bear!" said Daryl as she took a bear and cat." Lets go!"

Flack smiled and opened the door of a car. They came inside as Daryl sang the Wheels on the Bus. When they arrived, Flack opened his Apartment door.

"Sorry about the mess. I was..uh...busy," said Flack as he took some trash.

"No, its fine. Weve seen worse." Said Scarlet. Flack went to his bedroom and changed the bed cover and put everything in his lockers and went back in the living room.

"You can sleep there," said Flack as he pointed to his room. Scarlet smiled.

"Thanks, I should get a shower. you dont mind getting Daryl in bed?" said Scarlet.

"No, I dont mind. the bathroom is in there," said Flack as he pointed at a door.

"Thanks," said Scarlett. Flack smiled and carried Daryl to bed.

"Hey, whats that cute cat you have there?" asked Flack as he gave the cat.

"Thats Fluffy! She is a great cat!" said Dayrl as she took her cat.

"I bet she is," said Flack.

"Sing me a song!" said Daryl.

"I...wha?" asked Flack, shocked.

"A song!" repeated Daryl.

"Um...I couldnt sing. I mean, sure I can sing but Im not that good," said Flack.

"Its okay!" said Daryl.

"uh, okay. here it goes...

_Hush little Daryl dont say a word._

_Don Flack is gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_And if that mocking bird wont sing, Donald Flack is gonna buy you a puzzle book_

_And if that puzzle is missing a piece, Donald Flack is gonna buy you a DVD_

_And if that DVD wont play, youre still the sweetest thing Weve had,"_Said Flack. He smiled when he found that Daryl was sleeping. "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet smiled as she saw Flack singing. She went to the kitchen to find some drinks.

"Hey," said Flack as he came inside the kitchen.

"Hey, do you have some tea?" asked Scarlet.

"Yup," said Flack as he make some tea.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Scarlet.

"sure," said Flack.

"I...My parents are dead because of the leopard fight." said Scarlet. Flack nearly spit out his drink.

"Leopard Fight?" asked Flack, worried.

"Yes, it's suppose to be targeting me but...I just...They.." Scarlet was cut off by Flack.

"They were trying to protect you. Why on earth do they need to kill you?" asked Flack.

"You ,don't know me Don. My parents...they were...special. I...had a boyfriend named Max Grust." said Scarlet."I broke up with him. he will kill anyone who tries to take me away from him. He will kill anyone who gets in his way."

"Do you know where Max is?" asked Flack.

"No, I havent seen him since the death of my parents,"said Scarlet as she sobbed.

"Hey, hey. dont cry. Youll be safe." said Flack.

"Hes trying to get this," said Scarlet as she pulled out a necklace from her neck. It has a beautiful blue diamond gem anda little Gold on the sides." These were special. It unlocks the treasure from my mom. Max stolen the treasure and tries to open it."


	7. Important Letter

**Dear Readers, **

** If you want me to continue my stories, you need to vote. I need at least fifty or sixty votes. Oh, and I hate to do this because I will be deleting my story, 'Truth or Dares in Ninjago!'**

**Please read my bio so you'll read what books are coming soon. I'm not going to update in Friday to Wednesday. I'm having a holiday because it's my grandma's birthday! **

**Her birthday is at twenty three March. So she will be eighty!,(I think) Thanks for understanding!**

**-Amy (Mlp Ninjago) **


End file.
